Cloud's Priceless Treasure
by xEdwardsBellaX
Summary: All Cloud wants now is a normal life with his precious treasure. But just what is is treasure? And can he keep it? Final FantasyKH Crossover.
1. Cloud's Priceless Treasure

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts or any of their characters. I do however own Retune, Tora, and Moogly.  
  
A/N: C&C welcomed but please don't flame.  
  
Cloud's Priceless Treasure  
  
Cloud looked around the island that was once his home. He thought he had forgotten but in fact he did not. He walked on the sands of the beach; they reminded him of the beach his mother used to take him on hot summer days to play. However, by the time he was about three years old, the happiness in his life seemed to go with the days. His father changed, he distanced himself from Cloud and his mother, and found a new love. Her name was Retune Solace, she was from Al Bhed she seemed to be a fine choice. She was beautiful, kind, polite, and nonetheless rich. From the day Cloud first met Retune he knew that she was not what she seemed to be. He saw right through her beauty, kindness, manners, and money and saw that she was nothing more than a cruel poor ugly rude soul that would stop at nothing until she had everything that she desired.  
  
Cloud's father married Retune when he was five years old. The family saw that as a blessing, but Cloud saw it as a defiling plague that would soon kill them all. The only thing that Cloud saw as a good thing in his father's and Retune's relationship was that Cloud was about to be a big brother, in just a few more months. Cloud seemed to be excited about it, and he was but also a part of him was very nervous, he didn't know if he could be a good big brother or not. That is why he practiced everyday; with the baby dolls that were in the nursery. He would rock them, feed them (all pretend of course), change their diapers, and play with them, everything a big brother did, so he would be ready for his baby brother or sister.  
  
Tora Hikari Strife, which meant "Light of the Heavens", was born on November twentieth, Cloud stood on his tiptoes to look through the nursery room window at the hospital, his eyes searched the room for a baby that looked either hopefully like his father, or Retune. Then he saw it; the tiny baby he was looking for, he could tell straight off it was a girl, she was laying there crying, her eyes were squinched shut, her tiny hands balled up into fists, shaking and waving at everything, her tiny legs just kicking away at nothing. Cloud looked confusedly at the sad baby then he tapped on the window at her with one finger. The baby opened her eyes, her large crystal blue eyes, and looked at him. Cloud smiled and looked the baby up and down, so as not to miss a single detail about her. Tora was a very tiny baby; he noted that, she had soft looking beautiful sea green curls on top of her head, divine crystal blue eyes that were so large anyone could drown in their depths, but the thing he noticed most was, she looked very scared.  
  
They took Tora home the next day, and from the first time that Cloud got to hold her, he did not want to let go. From the moment Cloud and Tora first met, Cloud could proudly say he was a big brother. But with the birth of Tora, unfortunately was followed by the death of Cloud's mother and the disappearance of Cloud's father. Cloud had no other family members to speak of except for Tora and Retune which left him in the custody of his 'wicked' stepmother, Retune. But regardless of the young children's needs, the young widow was completely lost without her husband whom she really did truly love, so she left some of the time, traveling to other countries. But as time went on she despite the fact that her children needed her, she quickly began to not care at all about them. There were times that she would come home, and Tora would want her to hold her, she did not even remember her own daughter's name.  
  
However, as the years past her traveling heart seemed to leave with the years and she began to stay at home. Cloud was fifteen now and Tora was eleven and nothing had changed between them over the past eleven years, except for the fact Cloud acted like he was Tora's mother. But as much as it pained him, Cloud wanted to see the world, and seek the murderer of his mother, but Tora would not let him no matter how much Cloud begged her to let him go.  
  
"But Tora-Chan..."Cloud shouted in aggravation. "No, Ni-Sama...you cannot leave me. You just cannot." Tora interrupted him. "Hey, it'll be okay." He hugged her. "Your mom isn't going anywhere and plus, everyday she's getting a little better at being a mom. She even got your name right yesterday, and not only that, Moogly will be here to take care of you too." He said comfortingly. "But, I do not want Ni-Sama to go!!" She cried loudly. "Look Tora, I am sorry. I just cannot stay here, sitting here day after day, wondering what happened to my mother. I just cannot...not without ever finding out the truth. I have to find the truth, Tora." He explained to her. "Fine, Ni-Sama. You leave! I do not care! Just...just...never ever come back!" She yelled as she ran off. "Tora-Chan!" He yelled after her.  
  
That was the last time I saw her. he looked into the crystal blue waves that washed up on shore. Blue. He thought sorrowfully. Her crystal blue eyes. How they were filled up with so much fear when I first saw her. It wasn't there after that, it was gone. All I saw in her eyes after that was love. But, the day I left there was so much fear in her eyes. Tifa walked up behind Cloud and hugged him. "Cloud, what's wrong?" she asked delicately. "Tifa..." he was smiling a little. "I was just thinking about Tora." He stopped smiling. "She told me never to come back. What will she say to me? What will she do?"  
  
Tifa raised an eyebrow at him as he turned to look at her. "Oh, I'm sure she'll look at you, call you a baka chocobo head and hit you with a mallet." She said derisively. Cloud ignored her statement. "I'm not serious, Cloud." She smiled. "She'll be happy you are back." She took his hand and put it on her round stomach. "And she'll be happy for us." Cloud smiled half-heartedly. "Yeah, I'm sure she will."  
  
Cloud and Tifa walked up to the mansion that was once Cloud's home. Cloud stared at it, too amazed to even knock. "Cloud." Tifa smiled. He looked at her. "Knock." He nodded as he did so. The door was answered by a moogle. "Yes?" It said looking up at Cloud and Tifa. "Moogly?" Cloud blinked questioningly. The moogle tilted his head to the side. "Yes, kupa?" Cloud smiled. "It's me! Cloud!" He exclaimed. Moogly's eyes brightened. "Nushi Cloud! Kupa!" Moogly jumped up and hugged Cloud tightly. "Moogly thought Nushi Cloud would never come back!" Moogly squealed.  
  
Cloud smiled and hugged Moogly tight as a woman with long white hair and purple eyes wearing a dark gray sleeveless tunic and light gray pants walked to the doorway and stared at them. Cloud stopped smiling and looked at her. "Moogly? Who is this?" The woman asked. "Oh, Nana. This is Nushi Cloud. Nushi Tora-Chan's brother." He explained gleefully. The woman known simply as Nana's eyes went wide. "Cloud Strife?" She said. Cloud nodded. "Tora has talked about you a lot these past years." She smiled. "Please, come in." She invited them in.  
  
"I am Nana." She said closing the door. "I am Tora's nurse." Cloud blinked. "Nurse?" He inquired. Nana nodded. "More like her nanny. And is this your girlfriend?" Nana smiled at Tifa as she bowed. Cloud smile. "My fiancé." He answered simply. Cloud thought for a moment. "Where is Retune my stepmother?" He asked curiously. "She travels." She answered simply. Cloud nodded. "I see...so where is my sister?" He questioned. "She is over at her boyfriend's house." Nana answered. Cloud sort of glared. "Boyfriend?"  
  
"Yes. His name is Riku." She answered. "Riku?" Cloud crossed his arms. "Not him. How old is Tora now? Sixteen?" He asked. Nana nodded. "How old is he now? Same age?" Nana shook her head. "He's eighteen." Cloud growled a little. "Tora is too young for a boyfriend." Cloud said loudly. "Nana...who is here." A soft voice asked. Nana turned around and looked behind her at a sixteen year old girl with short green hair, and long side bangs with a decorative bead in each. She had blue eyes just like Cloud's; she wore a purplish black hat, a short purplish black dress, and purplish black slip on sneakers. "This is..." Tora interrupted her as quickly as she had started. "Ni-Sama..." She whispered staring at Cloud. Cloud smiled. "I told you to back." She said angrily. "Tora..." Nana objected to her tone of voice. "Your heart..." she said simply. "Do not get over excited. You must remember your illness." Cloud blinked inquisitively. "Illness?" He asked. Nana nodded as Tora stormed out.  
  
"After you left; Tora began to experience heart troubles. Her mother wanted to travel and she was so confused she did not know what to do. So, she hired me and after that, Tora told me one day that she felt her family had deserted her. Her father from what I understand disappeared without a trace. You had gone to other lands to search for answers to your questions, and her mother left because she did not want her. She soon slipped into an unconscious sleep that she could not wake from. It was difficult...but I took care of her the best that I could, and her moogle Moogly helped and so did Riku. We stayed with her and she woke up three years ago and acted like nothing had happened. She was normal...but she wasn't happy. Though, she was happier than she was before." Nana elucidated calmly.  
  
Cloud looked at Tifa who had not said a word the whole time. "I had no idea she would go through all that." He alleged forlornly. "Hey, it's okay. She's better now." She said, caressing his face. Cloud calmed down and looked back at Nana. "Where is Tora's room?" He asked. "Tora's room? Why it's in the basement; she's had the same room forever from what I know that Mistress Retune told me." Cloud nodded and looked at Tifa. "Go sit in the living room. I don't want you walking down those stairs." Tifa nodded and Nana took her to the living room. Cloud went into the direction that Tora had gone in earlier and stopped at the wooden door painted blue. Cloud knocked and walked down the stairs. Tora was sitting on a pretty expensive looking futon with a bedspread on it decorated with Chocobos.  
  
"Hey, Tora." He smiled walking over to her. Tora turned away. "Hey , don't do that." He pleaded. "I haven't seen you in...five years. The least you could do is give me a proper hello." Tora turned to him smiling. "You're right. I should give you a hello you deserve, Ni-Sama." Cloud smiled and nodded. "Yup! That's my Tora-Chan!" Suddenly he felt a small pain on his face. His eyes opened wide as he finally noticed the pain and he searched for the source. Tora had slapped him. "Tora? Why...did you slap me?" He asked. Tora's smile had turned into a frown and her eyes had narrowed. "You wanted a proper hello. I gave you one you deserved. But you're not happy with it. Isn't that so like you? You don't like what you've got." She said getting up to leave. Cloud grabbed her by her arm. "Let go of me, Cloud." Cloud shook his head. "Not until I'm finished talking to you, Tora." He said, pulling her back to sit on the bed. "I'm sorry I left you with Retune all those years ago. I'm sorry for what you went through. But even, had I known that all those bad things were going to happen. I still wouldn't have stayed here."  
  
Tora looked at the ground. "How come no one but Nana, Moogly, and Riku wants me?" She asked. "Hey..."He said putting a hand gently on her cheek as he turned her face towards him. "I never said I didn't want you. I care about you so much." He said soothingly with tears in his eyes. "But you said you'd still have left me." She started to cry. Cloud shook his head. "I didn't say that. I said I still would have left. I said nothing of leaving you again. If I had a second chance...a chance to do it over I would have taken you with me. Though I doubt I wouldn't regret it because among my friends that I lost, I could have lost you too. But don't you see? It was better I left you behind, Tora. My friends and I went through so much bloodshed that I don't think you would have survived. Do you understand? I love you Tora. You're my baby sister and all I want now is to be with you and my fiancé and our baby and have a happy life." He smiled. "You...have a child?" She asked. Cloud beamed happily. "In a few more months." Tora hugged him tightly. "It's Tifa...I know it is. I wish you both the best!" She exclaimed. Tora sighed. "I'm happy for you." She said. "I'm sorry I was ugly to you, Ni-sama." She cried.  
  
Cloud ran his fingers through her hair. "It's okay, I understand why you did it. You felt as if I had abandoned you." He explained. Tora nodded. "I can tell you haven't been sleeping well, Tora." He said observantly. Tora nodded. "Well you need rest. So I'll put you to sleep like I used too." He smiled. "Okay." Tora nodded in response. Cloud adjusted her in his arms so he could rock her. He stared at Tora as he rocked her and it was strange to him that he did not see the sixteen-year-old girl he was rocking now. Instead he saw the small child that he loved so dearly all those years ago, as if she were his own. The one that would in the smallest of voices ask about her father and cry for the mother that she wished she had. He sighed as he held her close and leaned up against the wall the futon was pushed up close to. He was happy now he had everything he wanted. He had his soon to be wife, Tifa who was carrying their child, and he had his baby sister and nothing could take his happiness away.  
  
Or so he thought, for lurking nearby, stalking Cloud, unknowingly, was the undead psychotic murderer who could obviously not be killed; Sephiroth was alive as ever. Cloud had not killed him as he thought he did, and Sephiroth was intent on the thought of making Cloud for all the times he annoyingly stopped him from summoning 'Meteor'. He knew Tifa carried a child and Cloud had family left, his plan was to murder them one by one. Cloud was to be his last victim of course, because he wanted to see Cloud suffer.  
  
It was morning when Cloud awoke. He looked at Tora who was sleeping soundly in his arms. He then looked at the clock it read 8:00. He nudged Tora. "Tora-Chan." He said gently. Tora opened her eyes halfway. "Hmm?" She grunted softly. "It's time to get up." He answered. Tora gently broke away from him and stretched as she flopped back down on the bed. "Come on." He smiled as he ruffled her hair and got up. He stretched and yawned as he walked up the stairs. "I smell something good." He said. "Nana is cooking pancakes!" Tora called after him. Cloud exited the room and entered the kitchen. "I smell something good, Nana." He said hugging Tifa who was sitting at the table. "Moogleberry Pancakes." She answered. "Mmm!" Tora said from the doorway. "My favorite, Nana." She smiled. "I know." Nana beamed proudly. "Thank you." Tora exclaimed gratefully. "Tora..." Tifa smiled. "Tifa." Tora walked over and gave her a hug. "How are you?" Tifa asked. "I'm fine. How about you?" Tifa smiled and put Tora's hand gently on her stomach as it sort of bounced.  
  
"Oh! It's kicking!" Tora giggled gleefully. Tifa nodded. "Is it a boy or a girl?" She asked. Tifa smiled. "A girl." Tora looked curious. "What are you going to name her?" Tifa sighed happily. "Misoko Aerith-Hikari Strife." Tora looked at Cloud. "Misoko was your mother's name was it not?" Cloud nodded. A knock was heard at the door. "I'll get it!" Tora yelled, running to the door. Tora opened the door and smiled when she saw Riku standing there. "Hey Tora." Riku said coolly. "Riku-Kun!" She yelled as she glomped him. Riku hugged her back as he smiled. "Wanna come in for breakfast?" she asked. "Sure." Riku nodded. "What are we having?" Tora smiled. "Moogleberry Pancakes." Riku chuckled as he took Tora's hand and walked with her to the kitchen. Cloud looked at Riku and glared at him.  
  
Riku smiled and sweat dropped as he thought, Oh, shit I'm dead. "Riku- Kun...you remember Cloud don't you?" Tora smiled. "Yes." Riku nodded. Riku had met Cloud since he had left home. It was when he and Sora went on that extraordinary journey that changed their lives forever. Cloud growled as Tifa patted his hand. Cloud looked at Tifa and blinked. "Be nice, Cloud. "She smiled. Cloud sighed as he sat down next to Tifa. Tora huggled Riku and giggled as he poked her in the side. Cloud glared as he stabbed the pancakes that Nana had set in front of him with a fork. Tifa smiled. "Are you going to be like this with our child?" She asked. Cloud looked at her skeptically. "Yes." He answered. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts or any of their characters. I do however own Retune, Tora, and Moogly.

A/N: Hello, all. I have returned with a sequel to my Cloud's Priceless Treasure Fanfic. I hope you all like it.

Cloud's Priceless Treasure

Tora sat on the rooftop, her hair rustling gently with the cool wind the night brought. She loved the smell of the ocean breeze at night. She smiled and closed her eyes as she leaned back against what looked like a large shadow, "My dark angel…" She whispered, almost secretly. "Why are you here?"

A man's voice rumbled with a chuckle as the shadow placed his hand on top of Tora's head. "It seems I cannot stay away from you." He said almost breathlessly.

Tora opened her eyes a little, her smile fading. "You were right, angel. My brother did return to me."

"Hmm…" The man said thoughtfully. "Is that right?"

Tora nodded, "It makes it that much harder for us to be together."

"Tell me, what keeps us from finally becoming one." He said rubbing her head gently, wrapping the other arm around her, pulling her closer.

"It's always been because I love Riku, and you. You know that. But now…" She gave a deep sigh before continuing. "My brother doesn't even approve of Riku and me. He will never let me be with a dark angel."

He turned her around, wrapping her legs around him.

She looked at him, trying to see his face, but as always, the darkness and the moon fought against each other, only allowing her to see the silhouettes of his features.

"You shouldn't be with Riku." He said knowledgably. "As you said before, he seems to care more for Kairi than you. And tell me. Has he made love to you since the time that he went to the shadows?"

Tora blushed and looked down, "That was the first and only time."

"So, it has been about two years?" He asked.

"About…" She said nervously, her face getting hot.

The man smiled, and put his hands on her face, gently easing her back, as his body followed to lie on top of her. "Let me make love to you Tora. It will not end between us like you and Riku. But I must say that, to have made love to you will make my errands much easier, and allow me to come back to you quicker.

Tora's breathing went heavier in those few seconds, "But dark angel…I can't do that."

The man thought it strange that he wasn't angry, but didn't dwell on it; instead he kissed her lips softly. "I will wait however long it takes." And then he was gone, leaving Tora laying there, her body on fire, and her breath gone.

When Tora's breathe returned, heavy and short, she got up, not knowing where her legs or her heart was taking her.

Cloud lay in his bed, eyes closed, dreaming but not sleeping. He envisioned a girl, brown tendrils of hair hanging down her shoulders, eyes black as night, naked but clothed by darkness swirling to her body, almost like she was a part of it, and a strange symbol on her forehead.

"The darkness…" Her cold but pure voice echoed in his mind. "Is not always what it appears. Heed my warning young warrior. Look to the darkest hearts you know when the darkness is near, there is more light in their hearts than darkness, hidden, waiting to be freed." And then she disappeared.

Cloud opened his eyes, and looked at Tifa lying next to him. She looked so peaceful, he smiled happy she was laying there next to him. Happy she was carrying their child. Then his senses caught up with him, he frowned, quietly hurrying himself to the window and looking out. He thought he sensed Sephiroth…hadn't he? He only saw a dark bird sitting in the tree outside his window. He looked at the bird curiously; he'd never seen a bird like that on the island. Then, the bird spit at him, a dark slime on his face, he growled loudly wiping it off, slinging it out of the window.

"Cloud?" Tifa sat up, looking at him concernedly. "What's wrong?"

Cloud looked to her then back out the window where he had slung the goo, he couldn't see it, then he looked back to the bird, but it wasn't there.

"Cloud." Tifa said his name.

Cloud looked back at her, "Just a bad dream, I thought it was real, I had to check." He smiled at her.

Tifa yawned, "Okay…" She said laying back down.

Cloud laid back down, his thoughts returning to the girl in the darkness. 'She sounded like she was in pain…' he thought. 'But what did she mean? The ones with the darkest hearts…have more light in their hearts than darkness…it's just waiting to be freed.' He looked down at Tifa as she snuggled his chest, he shrugged, 'There's always tomorrow.' He smiled, falling asleep.

Tora fell in through Riku's window, "Ooof!" She exclaimed as she hit the floor.

Riku jumped out of his computer chair and ran over to her, "Tora, what are you doing? My mom isn't home. You could have just used the front door." He stated, helping her up.

Tora smiled at him, standing up, "I know, but it's a lot more…sexier if I climb in through your window. Makes it look risky." She smiled at him.

Riku's face went red, "I guess…" He said scratching the back of his head as he looked away.

Tora blinked at him, "Why do you always do that?"

Riku looked at her, his eyes narrowed, "I don't know. Why are you always pushing me to look at you like that?"

Tora frowned, "I'm…not pushing you to look at me in anyway." She sounded hurt. "I thought guys were supposed to be attracted to their girlfriends. Not date them because they can't get the hottest girl on the island." She wasn't sorry she said it, but she was sorry she came, she should have just gone ahead and let the dark angel make love to her, obviously Riku wouldn't have cared…

"Why would you say that?" He asked angrily, either not noticing or not caring that she was hurt.

"Because it's true, you're only with me because you can't have 'her'." Tora meant to yell, but she couldn't.

"Who is 'her'?" He countered.

Tora looked at him, her large blue eyes covered with sadness, "Kairi." She shook her head looking back down.

Riku rolled his eyes at her, "I don't know if you're aware of this but I don't really have a thing for, Kairi. I give Sora a hard time about it, sure…but I don't really want her. She's my best friend."

Tora stood there for a minute, thinking of something to say. "Then she and I are in the same boat." She said walking towards the window.

Riku's eyes softened, "What do you mean, Tora-Chan?"

Tora's heart almost broke when he called her that, "You're playing with both of our hearts. You have no use for either of us, bodies or hearts." She said disappearing into the darkness.

Riku stood there, staring at the window. He wasn't playing with her. Hell, he loved Tora. He just didn't want to mess anything up by having sex…again. Not that their first (and only) time hadn't been amazing, but he was so afraid of losing her, he was trying to keep her close by acting like a gentleman. But he pushed her away; by making her think he didn't want her. He shook his head, grabbing his jacket, and leaving, out of the front door to follow her.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts or any of their characters. I do however own Retune, Tora, and Moogly.

Cloud's Priceless Treasure

Something watched Tora from the darkness. It was watching her run through the jungle. It was watching her trip and fall, watching her get back up and start running again. Watching as she ran down the beach towards the water, kicking shells and sand in anger. She threw herself onto the ground, tears running down her face. "He doesn't want me…" She cried. 'Dark angel…come hold me.' She pleaded with her mind.

"Tora." The dark angel, said softly.

She looked at him, finally able to see him, which made her smile. He had a thin face, cyan eyes, and long platinum hair. "Dark angel. You are beautiful." She said, her tears continuing but her voice steadying.

"I have been told that a lot throughout my life, but…it makes my heart smile to hear you say it." He smiled at her, "You may call me by my name… if you wish." He offered.

Tora smiled coming closer to him, putting her hands on each side of his face, "What is your name?" She whispered to him.

"Sephiroth…" He said, almost groaning, as if he was in complete surrender to her, staring into to her eyes. He put his hand on the back of her head pulling her face all the way to his, their lips touching passionately.

Tora wrapped her arms around him, pulling herself closer to him, as she wrapped her legs around him.

Riku ran to the edge of the jungle and saw the two there, his heart was in so much pain, his mind didn't even click when he saw Sephiroth. He collapsed to his knees, staring in excruciating pain.

Sephiroth put his hand on the back of Tora's neck breaking the kiss, "What made you change your mind? Do you not love Riku any longer?" He asked, breathlessly.

Tora stared at him, and then looked down, pulling herself completely away from him. "I do love him."

Sephiroth cocked his head to the side, "Then why are you here with me?" he asked simply.

She choked the words out, starting to cry again.

Sephiroth sighed, kissing her forehead, "He is a fool. You are an amazing girl."

Tora shook her head slowly.

Sephiroth smiled, "But you are." He said moving to her again, kissing her neck. "I will make the pain go away." He whispered into her ear as she moaned gently. "If you want me to, that is." He asked looking into her eyes.

"I don't want to hurt anymore." She cried, throwing herself into his arms.

Riku didn't move, he only watched, his heart paralyzing him, or was it something else? Darkness was there, he could feel it, but it seemed he paid to mind to it.

Sephiroth unzipped the front of Tora's dress as he kissed her, sliding it off of her shoulders, and letting it fall into the waves beneath them. He laid her down, careful not to break the kiss as he unhooked her bra, and slid that off of her as well. He took in a deep breath, as he sat up to take his trench coat off. But he stopped and looked at her; the sight of her body took his breath away. Her beautifully molded body, her skin so soft and pale just like the moonlight, her perky b-cup breasts…everything captured him.

"What are you looking at?" She breathed, her body was on fire, and her face was red and hot.

Sephiroth took his trench coat off, "You're beautiful." He smiled, as he took off his shirt too. He leaned forward, playing with one of her breasts with his hand, and licking the other nipple with his tongue.

She jerked slightly, and moaned softly, the heat getting more intense, as Sephiroth continued to pleasure her.

Riku looked down, his heart still very much in pain, but he had an erection. Something was wrong with this, he would never ever be glued to the ground normally in this situation, and he'd be kicking the guy's ass, and definitely not getting hard at the sight of his girlfriend having sex with another guy. He heard a whisper in the wind as he looked back up at Tora and Sephiroth, who by this time had Tora's panties off and was now eating her out, and she, moaning in pleasure.

'Just do it.' The voice said seductively.

"Do what?" He whispered, clueless.

'Come on. She mistook your words. She is making a mistake. You at least should a little pleasure out of this mistake. You deserve some pleasure.'

Riku couldn't control himself; he unbuttoned his shorts, and dropped them and his boxers down to the ground. He wrapped his hand around his rock hard cock, and started to stroke gently, as he watched, he moaned, imagining that he was in Sephiroth's place.

Sephiroth stood up, unbuckling his belt, and letting his pants and his underwear fall to his feet.

Tora studied his masculine body, and his member of course, and one thought flitted through her mind, 'Sephiroth is big, but Riku is bigger…' she slapped herself mentally for that one. Why think of him, when he doesn't even want her. Sephiroth definitely wanted her…for the moment at least.

"Are you ready, Tora?" Sephiroth asked, smiling seductively down at her.

Tora nodded. "Yes, Sephiroth."

The name hit Riku like a ton of bricks, but it was like something invisible was holding him in place as he watched, 'Sephiroth…no…anyone but him.' He thought horrifically to himself. He watched as Sephiroth got on top of Tora, and slid his cock inside of her, Riku moaned, tightening his grip a little as he stroked himself back and forth. "Tora…" They whispered at the same time.

Sephiroth shivered as he pushed himself in and out of her, breathing heavily as he looked into her eyes, but she looked away, he smiled, writing it off as her being embarrassed. "You're so tight and wet, Tora." He groaned, pushing harder.

Tora moaned, she felt like she was being burned alive with pleasure and passion, but she couldn't quit thinking of Riku. She imagined it was him on top of her as she watch Sephiroth get up on his knees and raise her legs, holding on to her thighs tightly, quickening his pace, she moaned louder, digging her hands into the sand.

'Do you like the show?' The wind whispered maliciously to Riku.

Riku moaned and grimaced as he continued to stroke his cock while watching the sick image of his girlfriend, his love, Tora having sex with Sephiroth. "No…" He moaned. "Make it stop please." He begged.

'Only you can make it stop.' The voice chuckled.

Riku stroked himself harder, "I. Can't. Move…." He groaned.

'Then all you can do is watch until it is over.'

Sephiroth flipped Tora over, entering her pussy from behind, he groaned as he held on to her hips tightly, pushing harder and faster. He threw his head back, groaning again.

Tora moaned loudly, biting her lip to keep from calling out…

"I'm sorry, Tora…" Sephiroth grunted, "I'm…I'm going to cum."

"So, am I." She moaned.

"Where do you want it?" Sephiroth asked quickly.

Tora didn't even think, "Not in me." She moaned surely. "OH! RIKU!" She yelled out as she exploded.

Sephiroth's went wide but, he couldn't stop then it felt to good, and with just a few more pushes, he was able to pull out, spilling his seed into the waves.

Riku stroked harder and harder, until finally, "TORA!" he shot out onto the bushes in front of him, he collapsed.

Tora rolled over, and looked at Sephiroth. "I'm sorry." She breathed.


End file.
